El mejor regalo
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: Lucy recibe el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamas imagino de parte de su novio Natsu antes de ser comprometida con un extraño por su padre.-me has cambiado por una mujer ¡eres irritante flamita!-/-prometo siempre tener tiempo para pelear contigo por mas ocupado que este-/-flamita -/-cerebro congelado -/-¡no peleen! no dejare que engañes así a Lucy, Natsu- lucy escupió el jugo.


**Se que esta muy atrasada pero esta historia es por navidad =D y realmente espero les guste, así que sin mucho que decir los dejo leer.**

**P.D: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, si no al gran Mashima-sama- troll.**

_**El mejor regalo**_

Volvió a observar su reflejo en el ancho espejo de su tocador, su cabello rubio tomado delicadamente con un listón rosa pálido en una coleta baja de lado con las puntas rizadas y dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro enmarcándolo y su copete de lado, sus labios rosas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos castaños que destellaban emoción, su vestido blanco con los hombros descubiertos de manga larga hasta las rodillas y volado de la cintura para abajo con unas hermosas flores de cerezo bordadas en una esquina, acompañando su vestido unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas y colgada en su cuello una llave dorada con el símbolo de Leo que antiguamente perteneció a su difunta madre, giro su rostro para ver el sobre blanco con un estampado de llamas y olor a bosque que contenía la carta que le había mandado su mejor amigo y novio; Natsu le pedía que se vieran ese mismo día 24 de Diciembre, víspera de Navidad, se encontrarían en su escondite, un punto ciego de la seguridad de su mansión por donde podía salir y entrar y solía usarla para escapar y ver a Natsu y sus demás amigos y como tantas veces antes tomo su bolso rosa junto a un abrigador saco blanco y camino hacia las puertas de mármol que mantenía su privacidad escondida, abrió una de las puertas lenta y silenciosamente y cerrándola de la misma manera una vez estuvo fuera, camino cuidando no hacer ruido con sus zapatillas y escondiéndose en las sombras de la servidumbre después de todo su padre no estaba, nunca estaba. Pasó frente a varios cuadros y pinturas majestuosas, pero solo se detuvo frente al retrato de una mujer rubia que tenía una mirada pacifica, de su pequeño bolso rosa saco una pequeña caja de color rojo metálico con listones rojos y dorados que brillaban al reflejar la luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana al final del pasillo, dejo la pequeña caja en la mesa decorada con claveles y velas.

-Feliz Noche buena mama, no habrás tu regalo hasta navidad- susurro dulcemente mirando el cuadro unos minutos más antes de volver a emprender su camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Princesa?- resonó una suave voz, congelando en su lugar a la joven que volteo sorprendida viendo a su fiel mucama de cabello rosa que no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro y llevaba una bandeja con una taza de chocolate.

-¡¿Virgo?!- la dulce voz de la joven también resonó por el pasillo en un angustioso eco.

-Princesa, si piensa salir con el joven Natsu debería llevar su celular- Virgo después de dirigirle aquellas palabras empezó a caminar devuelta por el pasillo, la joven rubia suspiro aliviada y volvió a caminar más sigilosamente y bajando las escaleras tan deprisa como sus zapatillas y el temor de ser descubierta se lo permitían, una vez llego al primer piso camino al lado izquierdo llegando a la parte trasera del lugar dejando ver un patio lleno de frondosos árboles, arbustos y diferentes tipos de flores de temporadas frías, y justo en medio de lugar junto a una pequeña fuente una mesa blanca para tomar té, todo separado del interior de la casa por un ventanal y unas puertas de cristal, cuando puso su blanca y fría mano sobre la perilla y la giro sintió el aire fresco producido por la nieve chocar contra su cuerpo que se estremeció y una sonrisa se formó sabiéndose libre, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al voltear pudo observar sorprendida a su gentil mayordomo.

-¡Capricornio!- el hombre la miro detrás de sus gafas de sol que jamás se quitaba y no supo si sonreírle o suplicarle porque no dijera nada.

-Disfrute su Navidad Srta. Lucy- Lucy abrió los ojos sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar para luego sonreír tiernamente para acercarse al hombre y estirarse hasta quedar de puntas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sentir como el hombre le quitaba el saco de las manos y lo ponía sobre sus hombros haciendo que ella por inercia empezara a deslizar los brazos por dentro de la tibia manga blanca como cuando era niña.

-Gracias Capricornio, tu igual- después salió por las puertas de cristal y camino hasta un grupo de árboles y matorrales entre los que se metió hasta llegar a una muralla de cemento que tenía un gran enredadera seca a causa del frio, las blancas manos de Lucy movieron unas cuantas ramas dejando a la vista una puerta de madera que le llegaba a la cintura, Lucy se agacho y se sacó del cuello la llave dorada que encajo perfectamente en la cerradura y un "_click" _sonó junto al sonido que producía el viento al mover las hojas de los pocos aboles que aun contenían hojas, Lucy atravesó la puerta entrando a un cuarto oscuro que era lo suficientemente grande como para que la joven diera 5 pasos antes de llegar a otra puerta igual a la anterior que ya había sido cerrada y ahora la llave de Leo se encontraba abriendo la segunda puerta que al crear el mismo "_click"_ dejo entrar un pequeña ráfaga de viento con unos pequeños copos de nieve y una morena mano que se encontraba frente al rostro de la rubia que solo alzo la vista viendo con una gran sonrisa al dueño de dicha mano que también sonreía, pero de una manera más dulce mientras su traje negro se mecía junto a sus cabellos rosas.

-Feliz Noche buena… Lucy- Lucy se levantó por completo con ayuda de la mano del moreno que una vez ella estuvo de pie no la soltó y jalo de su brazo para abrazarla.

-Feliz Noche buena Natsu- contesto contra el pecho del moreno y con un leve sonrojo notando como su respiración se notaba en el aire.

-creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que se den cuenta- Natsu a pesar de haber dicho aquello no soltó a Lucy para que esta pudiera moverse haciendo que ella soltara una leve risa.

-pues si me sueltas tal vez pueda empezar a caminar Natsu- el susodicho solo gruño provocando otra risa de su novia que lo alejo levemente para después tomar su mano y empezar a caminar entre los arboles del lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba una moto, escondida entre la maleza.

-aun me sigue sorprendiendo que todo esto sea de tu familia Luce- comento distraídamente el moreno que miraba el lugar curioso a pesar de haber estado en el bastantes veces, pero aun así pudo notar como su novia dirigía la mirada al suelo y apretaba su mano con más fuerza, haciendo que se arrepintiera al instante del comentario; pero aun así no dijo nada y la jalo para llegar más rápido a la motocicleta donde ambos subieron después de colocarse los cascos de seguridad. Recorrieron varias calles y carreteras antes de que la motocicleta parara frente a una construcción un tanto antigua que Lucy reconoció enseguida; el registro civil, un lugar rodeado de un pequeño parque y faroles, faroles que iluminaban sus figuras frágiles que formaban un conjunto de sombras sobre la acera, Lucy miro con sus ojos chocolate los ojos de un Natsu nervioso que movía incesantemente su mano derecha dentro de la bolsa de su saco de vestir negro, y solo entonces noto que algo faltaba en el cuello de su novio, aquello que lo había identificado por años; su bufanda.

-Natsu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Y tú bufanda? ¿No íbamos a la fiesta en casa de Erza?- las preguntas de Lucy causaron aún más nerviosismo en el peli rosa que en un intento de callar a la causante de su nerviosismo, en un rápido movimiento casi invisible tomo las mejillas de un rubia sorprendida y acerco sus rostros hasta casi juntar sus labios pero sin mirar a los ojos a quien lo miraba sin entender.

-no quiero que te separen de mí…- susurro Natsu en una ahogada confesión que dejo con los ojos abiertos a Lucy que seguía sin entender, Natsu no dejo de observar el suelo con una mirada impotente y cerrando y abriendo los labios sin que algún sonido saliera de ellos, hasta pasados unos minutos y las manecillas del reloj gigante en la pared del lugar diera las 11.

-no quiero que nos separen, no quiero que te cases con otra persona Lucy~- Lucy solo pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué, esas palabras la hacían sentir un nudo en el estómago y la garganta al pensar que en un par de horas seria comprometida con un completo desconoció y lo peor; separada de Natsu.

-Natsu yo…- cuando Lucy pudo traspasar el nudo de su garganta fue callada al instante por la mirada decidida que le dirigió el moreno al levantar la mirada del duro suelo.

-perdóname…- el nudo se volvió a formar en la garganta de la joven al escuchar la voz de su novio disculparse, y por una razón que ella no entendía.

-no quería que nos separaran, por eso tenía que conseguir trabajo, un departamento y otras cosas, así que deje de ir a visitarte seguido, pero les pedí a los demás que ellos te visitaran para que no te sintieras sola- Lucy volvió a sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caer copos de nieve del cielo, mientras Natsu soltaba sus mejillas para meter su mano derecha al bolsillo de nueva cuenta y de ahí saco un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de estrella en el medio, dejando sin aire a Lucy que lo veía más que sorprendida.

-Lucy, la única forma de que no nos separen es que nos casemos, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes casarte sin necesidad de un permiso, sé que es muy apresurado y que somos jóvenes pero…- ante la mirada atónita de una hermosa joven rubia, un joven moreno se arrodillo nervioso alzando en el aire la sortija mientras la joven lo observaba con varias lagrimas que brillaban ante el reflejo de los umbrales del lugar, con varios copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor, que contrastaron con los blancos dientes de la joven que se dejaron ver cuando ella sonrió de la forma más sincera y alegre posible contagiando al joven frente a ella que también sonrió.

-¿te casarías conmigo… Lucy Heartfilia?- los ojos castaños de Lucy se iluminaron a gran medida, Natsu ni siquiera supo descifrar si era a causa del reflejo de los umbrales, pero para ser sinceros, realmente no le importó.

- ¿y lo dudas? ¡Claro que sí!- las personas que pasaban por esa calle aun a tan altas horas de la noche no podían evitar sonreír ante la adorable escena que formaban una joven rubia en los brazos de un joven de pelo rosa salmón que la mantenía en el aire, y en las manos de la joven un objeto que centellaba. Natsu dejo a lucy en el suelo para ponerle en su dedo anular la bella sortija y observar su rostro levemente sonrojado.

-vamos, que perderemos la cita- la sonrisa emocionada y nerviosa que se formó en ambos rostros no impidió que sus mismos instintos los llevaran al interior del lugar. Lucy acaricio con sus dedos entrelazados la sortija en su dedo anular, a pesar del viento que golpeaba su rostro y que estaba abrazada a la cintura de Natsu y recargada en su espalda, no podía dejar de recordar lo acontecido hace tan solo unos minutos, pasaba de las 12 era definitivamente navidad, y había tenido el mejor regalo de todos, sencillamente se sentía libre y aunque el sonido que formaba el viento al ser roto era fuerte se dejó escuchar una pequeña alarma que obligo a Natsu a ir más lento, sin embargo no pareció importarle al poder divisar a un kilómetro la gran mansión, Lucy metió una de sus manos en su pequeño bolso que había sido olvidado y saco de ahí un celular el cual acerco a su oreja.

-¿si…?-

-princesa…- Lucy se sorprendió al saber quién era la que le llamaba y aún más al escuchar lo que dijo después.

-¡¿Virgo?!-

-princesa, la llamaba para decirle que su padre regreso antes de lo previsto y pregunta por usted, insiste en ir por usted a su habitación a pesar de que le hemos dicho que estaba dormida ¿Qué le digo?- Lucy por un momento sintió como su mano temblaba y el miedo y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- pero la voz de Natsu la tranquilizo de gran manera que recordó que ella ya no dependía de lo que dijera su padre, ya no tenía que temerle en ningún sentido era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y acababa de tomar unas cuantas.

-sí, todo está bien, Virgo, deja que mi padre entre a mi recamara, no importa, yo ya voy para haya- y aunque Virgo mostro una expresión confundida por unos micro-segundos volvió a retomar su seriedad y asintió aunque nadie la veía.

-como usted diga princesa- colgó el teléfono y camino hasta la oficina de Jude Heartfilia que mantenía una expresión de profunda molestia y al verla entrar solo arqueo una ceja en desesperación.

- la princesa dice que puede pasar- el hombre sin esperar nada mas empezó a caminar después de bufar molesto, siendo seguido de cerca por Virgo. Natsu dejo su motocicleta en la pura entrada del lugar, sabiendo que ya no era necesario esconderse ni salir a hurtadillas, ¡no! De ahora en adelante podía tomar con orgullo la mano de Lucy sin necesidad de temerle al ser descubiertos, cuando las grandes rejas se abrieron y varios sirvientes salieron, ambos supieron que Jude Heartfilia ya sabía que su hija no estaba en casa. Jude bajo los escalones a zancadas que resonaban en todo el lugar de forma siniestra, dejando notar lo molesto que se encontraba, no podía creer que su hija se atreviera a desobedecerlo de esa manera, él había llegado antes de lo previsto para comunicarle que ya sabía quién sería su prometido y ella simplemente… se iba, estaba muy molesto y reprendería de gran forma a su hija, pero sus planes cambiaron al verla entrar de la mano de un joven que él conocía, pero no para su gusto.

-¡Lucy! ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?- la voz de Jude Heartfilia se pudo escuchar más molesta y ronca que nunca, o eso juraban los que lo conocían mas sin embargo Lucy saco toda la valentía que ella misma desconocía de sí misma y no retiro la mirada de la de su furibundo padre que solo termino de bajar los escalones y no se movió.

-¿y qué? ¿No piensas contestar?- Lucy apretó la mano de Natsu y miro desafiante a su padre.

-nos casamos- eso fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven rubia y lo último que fue escuchado por unos minutos en los que los colores del rostro de Jude cambiaban y este apretaba sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos.

-se casa… se casa… ¡¿se casaron?!- el grito sonó incluso más allá de la mansión, intimidando un poco a Lucy que retrocedió unos pasos pero el apretón en su mano le impidió seguir retrocediendo y recupero la confianza.

-así es, nos casamos papa, soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- los colores volvieron a cambiar en el rostro del Heartfilia mayor que no supo que tanto se había molestado hasta que se vio a centímetros de su hija con la mano levantada, siendo rápidamente cubierta por su ahora _esposo, _Jude mantuvo la mirada fija en esos ojos castaños que lo miraban retadoramente y cubrían el cuerpo de su única hija con el suyo, sin duda algo que cualquier padre apreciaría, cualquier padre menos el, por más que se pudiera notar el amor que se tenían ambos jóvenes, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a un _cualquiera_ como _ese _para su hija, ella tenía que mantener el apellido de su familia en alto, y era obvio que con _ese_ no lo lograría, bajo su mano notando como ambos pares de ojos se mostraban firmes, aunque en los de Lucy había un poco de miedo, sabia como terminaría todo eso aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que nada evitaría que _ese_ saliera por esa gran puerta de la mano de su hija, pero no terminaba de molestarlo y seguía renuente a aceptarlo, Si bien tenían unos minutos en la misma posición ninguno pensaba ceder, Jude ya no sabía que decir, aunque tenía muchas cosas en mente, sobre todo insultos, ninguno salía por su garganta, especialmente porque no sería de su _clase_ rebajarse a ese nivel y sentía la inminente necesidad de hacerlo, mas sin embargo guardaría la calma como debió haber hecho desde un inicio, observo por unos minutos más a ambos jóvenes y se acercó al pie de las escaleras viéndolos de forma seria.

-si no te divorcias de ese hombre Lucy y sales por esa puerta será para _nunca_ volver, ni siquiera para verla a _ella, _si estas en problemas no me busques, que te negare como hija- tras decir aquellas palabras el viejo hombre rubio miro seriamente a su hija que tembló ligeramente y salió de detrás del cuerpo de Natsu y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleraslo que saco una sonrisa a Jude y un sentimiento de nerviosismo y miedo a Natsu.

-Lucy… tú no necesitas estar junto a una lápida para ver a tu madre, porque ella está en cualquier lugar que tú estés, cuidándote- Lucy seguía dándole la espalda a Natsu y no miraba a su padre pero sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y aun así siguió avanzando y una vez estuvo en el primer peldaño de las escaleras sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos hombres dejo que se escuchara su voz un tanto quebrada.

-Natsu… espérame un poco por favor, voy por un par de cosas- y fue en ese momento que la sonrisa y la seguridad volvieron al rostro de Natsu y la sonrisa se esfumo en el rostro de Jude, Lucy subió las escaleras y camino hasta su habitación, al llegar a ella y abrir las puertas de madera pudo sentir el olor a chocolate caliente y pudo hallar la fuente puesta en su tocador, era la misma taza que Virgo llevaba cuando la descubrió, pudo sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar la tentación de tomar esa taza de chocolate, que todos en el lugar sabían ella amaba probar, era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaría de ahí, la otra serían sus amigos, cuando termino la taza y giro el rostro hasta su cama vio una maleta abierta con varias cosas dentro, las más importantes que ella poseía, la mayor parte tenían un valor sentimental como el peluche de un extraño ser blanco con una extraña nariz que ella nombro Plue o la muñeca que le obsequio su madre poco antes de morir, cosas que siempre valoraría.

-creímos que sería mejor ahorrarle este trabajo Srta. Lucy- se pudo apreciar la apacible voz del mayordomo seguida de la de una confiable mucama.

-así es princesa, así que solo tome lo que crea le falta y puede irse, antes de que su padre decida llamar a la policía- Lucy realmente no sabía si echarse a llorar ahí mismo, esas personas frente a ella y junto a otros más la habían criado y cuidado durante años y ahora quizás no los volvería a ver, era lo que más le dolía de todo, observo lo que había dentro de su maleta y se acercó a su armario del que saco una caja que al abrirla había un lindo llavero con una funda de cuero con un extraño símbolo y varias llaves dentro que tenían por lo menos la mayoría los símbolos del zodiaco, ella siempre los asocio a las personas que la habían criado, y según historias parecía que su madre igual, después de guardar la caja en su maleta y cerrarla se acercó a ambos y abrazo a Capricornio poniéndose de puntas y aferrándose a su espalda mientras lloraba en su pecho "_como cuando niña"._

(Let it be, Beatles, español)

_Aunque quizás ellos puedan estar separados _

_Igual hay una señal que ellos verán_

-Srta. Lucy, no llore, usted puede con esto- y alejándola un poco de su pecho seco las lágrimas de la joven con su mano y acomodo y abrocho su saco "_como cuando era niña, como aquellas navidades" _y la ayudo a cargar con su maleta, aunque ellas se negó por unos minutos donde intento volver a tomarla ella.

-sé que usted puede Srta. Lucy, pero permítame hacer esto por usted una última vez- ante esa petición Lucy no pudo más que asentir y dirigirse esta vez a la mucama que al sentir la atención en ella hizo una reverencia pero al volverse a erguir sintió un efusivo abrazo que por unos instantes cambio esa expresión vacía que siempre tenía y sonrió.

-cuídese princesa- Lucy soltó a Virgo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

_Habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser". _

_Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, _

_Habrá una respuesta, "déjalo ser"._

Siempre desde pequeña su madre y Capricornio le habían dicho las mismas palabras cuando ella preguntaba "_¿Cómo debo de hacer para saber lo que quiero?" _ellos le habían contestado cada una de las veces "_déjalo ser, todo llegara en su momento"_ y solo hasta ese momento ella le encontraba el significado, paro de nueva cuenta frente al retrato de su madre y la observo unos minutos, queriendo grabar cada detalle de esa imagen tan hermosa en su mente.

_Y cuando la noche está nublada _

_Todavía hay una luz que brilla sobre mí,_

Tomo el regalo que había dejado ahí hace unas horas y lo desenvolvió sacando una rosa hecha con papel mache y que tenía escrito por todas partes "_te amo"_ la rosa era pequeña, al igual que las letras, no cualquiera lograría saber lo que decía en verdad, beso la rosa y la dejo en la mesa para seguir caminando, sabía que lo que Natsu había dicho era cierto, ella estaría en cualquier lugar al que ella fuera.

_Brilla hasta la mañana, déjalo ser. _

_Me despierto con el sonido de la música_

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras y vio a su padre aun con un rostro serio no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa, pero se deshizo de ella al instante y cuando paso a su lado se detuvo unos segundo en los que lo miro y le sonrió.

-no te odio- fue lo único que le dijo, y que seguramente sería lo último, una vez estuvo cerca de Natsu le sonrió tiernamente mientras Capricornio le daba la maleta de Lucy, como si le estuviera dando su más grande tesoro, ambos se miraron unos momentos y después ella Salió de la gran mansión de la mano de Natsu, y en su dedo anular una pequeña estrella resplandecía.

_Habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser. _

_Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, _

_Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser"._

(Let it be, Beatles, español)

Lucy volvió a sentir el viento chocar contra su rostro, esta vez un poco más de tiempo que las veces anteriores y cuando dejo de sentirlo observo el segundo lugar donde tenía una familia o por lo menos donde ahora esta familia se encontraba reunida, bajo de la moto con ayuda de Natsu el cual también bajo la maleta de Lucy y tomados de la mano como toda la noche caminaron hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una escena relajadora para ambos, varios jóvenes, la mayoría de su edad se encontraban sentados o paradas en una sala mientras platicaban aunque dejaron de hacerlo al ver a la pareja entrar.

-¡ya era hora de que llegaran! Estábamos empezando a pensar que no vendrían porque querían estar solos- fue la gran bienvenida de un moreno sin camisa a pesar del frio, que seguía sentado junto a una peli- azul con un vestido purpura y un chal que lo veía embobada y del otro lado una pelirroja con un vestido amarillo que parecía bastante calmada.

-sí, sí pero yo aposte a que sería más por tener que evadir la seguridad de tu casa Lucy- esta vez fue la pelirroja la que hablo poniéndose una mano en el mentón y asintiendo varias veces con los ojos cerrados, pero una castaña con un vestido negro y un lazo blanco en la cintura junto a un vaso de whisky en la mano se puso delante de ella con una mirada aburrida.

-ne~ yo aposte a que seguramente estarían peleándose con ese Jude o casándose- les dijo recibiendo varias risas por sus compañeros que le palmearon los hombros en señal de que no lo creían mientras esta se encogía de hombros y le daba un trago a su vaso y los recién casados se miraban sonrojados para que luego Lucy los mirara a todos escondiéndose tímidamente detrás del brazo de Natsu que a pesar de estar sonrojados los miraba decidido.

-nos casamos y después nos peleamos con el padre de Lucy, ahora ella es mi esposa y vivirá con migo ¡así que no se atrevan a tocarla bastardos! Es MIA- aunque la expresión en general era de sorpresa e incredibilidad, pronto cambio a una de alegría y picardía recibiendo los esposos comentarios como; ¡ya era hora!, ¿Cuándo será la luna de miel? Y cosas parecidas para después continuar con la celebración, la cual consistía en platicar y hacer comentarios absurdos o cantar en el karaoke que consiguió una peliblanca con el cabello hasta la cintura ondulado, de ojos azules y un vestido fiusha con un lazo rosa pálido, que ya s encontraba en una nueva ronda de canto con una joven de baja estatura y cabello azul que se sujetaba del frente por una diadema amarilla que era del mismo color del vestido un tanto infantil y viéndolas con una sonrisa nerviosa una niña de cabello azul marino tomado en dos coletas con un chal y vestido rojo, mientras la mayoría de los hombres platicaba en los sillones, entre ellos un castaño con lentes y una chamarra verde con gorro, un peliblanco musculoso que se levantaba cada 5 minutos gritando cosas sobre ser hombres, un niño pelinegro con un chaleco negro y una camisa con la manga doblada hasta los codos de color café oscuro que parecía solo estarse riendo de lo que decían, Natsu se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a su mejor amigo; Gray Fullbuster, el joven moreno y sin camisa, ambos habían bebido bastante gracias a otro de sus tan comunes retos y aunque no estaban totalmente ebrios, tampoco estaban del todo en sus 5 sentidos y esto se notó bastante cuando Gray empezó a gruñir y lanzarle cosas a Natsu lo cual era normal hasta que…

-¡esto es irritante! ¡Me cambiaste por una mujer!- nadie entendió a lo que se refería Gray con ese comentario y Lucy se empezó a ahogar con el jugo que se estaba tomando, Natsu solo arqueo una ceja notablemente confundido mientras sostenía entre sus manos el ultimo objeto que Gray le había lanzado que resultó ser una lámpara que había tenido la mala fortuna de estar cerca en ese momento.

-ahora que estas casado tendrás menos tiempo para nuestras peleas diarias… ¡eres de lo más irritante cabeza de lava!- más de la mitad de los que se encontraban en el lugar se fueron hacia atrás ante la revelación y absurda queja de Gray, claro hasta que se dieron cuenta de la expresión de Natsu, una sonrisa tierna y una mirada comprensiva, difícil de creer hasta para la recién casada.

-debiste decirme antes de lanzarme todo eso, te prometo que por más obligaciones que tenga como esposo siempre hare un espacio para que ambos peleemos e intentemos matarnos- si antes todos se habían ido hacia atrás ahora se encontraban con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿enserio? ¿Lo prometes?- más sin embargo la expresión de Gray era la que estaba conformada por una mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-lo prometo- y Natsu le respondió también sonriendo a gran manera.

-oh~ cabeza de lava- fue lo que Gray dijo antes de comenzar a levantarse un poco de su lugar y acercarse a Natsu que hizo lo mismo.

-oh~ cubito de hielo- aunque ninguno se levantaba se inclinaban en su lugar quedando cada vez más cerca del otro.

-oh~ llamita- esta vez Gray mostro una expresión un poco más molesta y su puño levemente levantado.

-oh~ stripper- y fue rápidamente seguido por Natsu.

-¡cerebro fundido!- y su puño se levantó más quedando a la altura del rostro de su amigo.

-¡exhibicionista!- y como las veces anteriores Natsu no se quedó atrás y cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearse el rostro cada uno un golpe en la nuca los detuvo a ambos dejándolos agonizantes en el suelo, el golpe había sido dado por la pelirroja Erza que se sacudía las manos y los miraba molesta.

-¡ustedes dos paren ya! No permitiré que engañen a Lucy de esta manera- Lucy volvió a ahogarse con el jugo por segunda vez esa noche y una vez se hubo recuperado rio mientras una sonrisa tierna se posaba en sus labios, cuánta razón habían tenido las palabras de su madre y de Capricornio, cuando dejo que su personalidad saliera a flote todo había comenzado a aflorar y ahora había recibido el mejor regalo de todos; su libertad y mayor felicidad, porque sin duda alguna, esa era la mejor navidad de todas.

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si :3 y cualquier comentario u observación dejen un review por favor, seria mi regalo de navidad, año nuevo y los reyes magos, créanme que para mi eso seria mas que genial y les deseo un feliz año y que se la hayan pasado muy bien ;D adiós y suerte.**


End file.
